


i wanna keep you around

by sapphicleksa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, jack gabe and ana gonna ROAST ang it'll be great, they're soft and love each other, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleksa/pseuds/sapphicleksa
Summary: Moira doesn’t want Angela to leave in the morning and tries her damnedest to make her stay. Ana, Gabe, and Jack give Angela hell.





	i wanna keep you around

**Author's Note:**

> in the same lil continuity as "heaven in hiding," don't need to have read but like, would recommend, wholesome moircy content

“No, stay with me.” Moira grabbed Angela’s wrist as she slid out of the bed. Moira was still tangled in the sheets, eyes half opened and hair in disarray. Angela, for her part, still had sleepy eyes and messy hair, but she stood next to the bed with resigned purpose.

Angela clasped Moira’s hand and pulled Moira out of the bed and into her body so Angela was holding her. It wasn’t quite as nice as being in bed wrapped in each other’s bodies, but it was still warmer than being alone.

“ _Ang_ ,” Moira groaned, slumping into Angela, which was quite a feat given their height difference. “Don’t do this. Don’t abandon me.”

Angela laughed and kiss the top of Moira’s head, something she rarely got to do. “I’m not abandoning you, _häsli._ I’m going to a meeting.”

“Same thing,” she sighed like it was the end of the world. Moira slumped back down on the bed and tried to pull Angela back down with her. When Angela resisted, remaining standing though they held outstretched hands, Moira looked up at her dolefully. “You don’t love me anymore.”

Angela looked her in the eyes with a playful smile, her eyes darting down Moira’s body, her lean, beautiful body. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

She sighed again, unmoved. “You love Jack and Gabriel and Ana more than you love me.”

“Now,” Angela said thoughtfully. “I don’t recall making any of them scream over and over. Do you have any idea who that could’ve been?”

“Just a sad, lonely – let me go, you fiend.” Angela yanked her back to her feet and her attitude snapped from sleepily sad to sassy and disgruntled in an instant. Drama queen. “Just because you have to be out of bed at the asscrack of dawn doesn’t mean I have to.”

“You’re the one that tried to trap me here,” Angela grinned, stepping away from Moira to rifle through a drawer for a clean bra. “I was just trying to sneak away, but no, you have to go and make a big scene out of it.”

“Hardly a scene,” Moira sniffed. She followed Angela and wrapped her arms around her naked waist.

“‘You don’t love me anymore,’” Angela whined, laughing when Moira squeezed her hips in retribution.

“You must admit, you spend more time with them than you do with me,” Moira mused.

“Objectively false.” She tried to put her bra on but was having issues since Moira was practically glued to her body. “Can you move for literally half a second?”

“No.” But she did, literally half a second, sliding her arms back around Angela the instant she could.

“You’re such a useless lesbian. Lord. Maybe I should leave you for Ana.”

“Isn’t she married with a kid?”

“Technically.”

“A really cute kid?”

“Fine. Jack or Gabriel it is, then. Not that either of us will be happy about the arrangement, but better than having to put up with your sorry ass every day.”

Angela giggled at Moira’s little gasp. “You’re saying you’d rather be with a gay man than me?” Moira asked.

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying. Now move, I have to put my shirt on.”

Moira snatched the shirt out of her hands, detaching herself to hold the silky white fabric in the air, and smiling. “Ah. Yes. Good shirt, one of my favorites.”

Angela turned to look at her, hands on her hips. “And what makes it such a good shirt?”

“The buttons. It’s easy to take off.”

Angela’s mouth fell open and she grabbed the shirt back from Moira. “What makes you think you’ll be taking it off?”

Moira’s eyes went down to Angela’s chest, drifting slowly over the swell of her breasts, cradled in lacey white. She brushed her finger between them and Angela shivered. “Hm. You’re right. Better to not put it on at all.”

Angela bit her lip, everything in her screaming to rip her bra off and shove Moira back on the bed to continue what they’d started (and finished, multiple times) last night, but she closed her eyes, exhaled, and lifted Moira’s finger off of her skin. “As much as I’d love to.”

Moira sighed heavily. “Of course. Duty calls.”

“Duty calls,” Angela echoed, sourly. “I would say I wish you could come with me, but that would be a lie. You’re the most distracting woman I know.”

“Me? Distracting?” As Angela pulled her shirt on, Moira took advantage of the moment of distraction to slip her hand between Angela’s thighs. “Preposterous.”

Angela gasped in pleased surprise. A soft moan escaped her lips as Moira’s long, delicate fingers went to work.

Moira pressed Angela against the dresser, smiling wickedly at the way Angela’s breath came softly out, puffs of air. She cupped Angela’s breast with the hand that wasn’t busy, rubbing circles around her nipple with her finger, and pressed a kiss to Angela’s arched neck. “I can stop,” she whispered. "Since you're so busy."

Angela’s hands twined in her orange hair. “Don’t.”

“Thought you had somewhere to be.” She moved down Angela’s body with her tongue, taking her nipple in her mouth and tugging back on it as her fingers moved inside Angela.

Angela gasped, grip tightening in Moira’s hair. She shoved Moira’s head down and pulled it towards her body, Moira sliding her hand out, replacing it with her mouth. “Make me stay, then.” Angela’s voice was breathy.

It was over too fast. Between Moira’s experienced tongue and Angela’s willing body, it took mere minutes for Angela to arch her back and moan like the world was ending.

Moira pulled back and looked up at Angela with playful, loving eyes. Her hands gripped Angela’s hips. “Still want to leave me?”

Angela was flushed, sweaty, and beaming. She wanted to take Moira’s mouth and everything else in hers, hold her tight and never let go, or at least not let go quite so soon. She settled for taking Moira’s hands, standing her up, and kissing her softly on the lips. “I’ve never _wanted_ to leave you.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Moira sighed. Her face was hot, her eyes were bright, and she looked beautiful.

Angela held Moira’s face in her hands. “You. Idiot. Leaving you is the hardest thing I ever have to do.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Harder than explaining to Overwatch’s top three officers that you’re late because your girlfriend wanted to eat you out?”

“I’m not late.” Angela glanced at her wrist and her eyes widened. “Fuck, I’m not late _yet_ , fuck, Moira you ass, I’m going to have to fucking sprint, God, fuck you.”

Moira laughed. “I just did.” Her laughter grew at Angela’s struggle to pull her shirt back on.

“Ha ha, you’re just fucking hilarious, can you find me some pants please?” She was looking in the mirror now, trying to get some semblance of order in her flyaway hair and settling for a haphazard ponytail; at least that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Her ponytail only got messier when Moira threw a pair of pants at her head. She snatched them off and began pulling them back on. “Why are you the _biggest_ pain?”

“Am not.” Moira straightened Angela’s hair for her. “That’s why I’m reminding you you forgot your underwear.”

Angela froze in the middle of buttoning her pants.

“That’s why I _also_ gave you pants you don’t really need underwear with,” Moira grinned. “And it’ll make things easier for us when you get back. I’m brilliant.”

Angela pursed her lips and finished with her pants. “Brilliant. Just the word I’d choose, miss not getting into my pants again today. Now if you’ll ex _cuse_ me I need to sprint all the way across this damn base.”

She turned and strode purposefully to the door, but Moira grabbed her arm. Angela turned in exasperation. “What, Moi? What?”

“Shoes, love. Shoes.”

“…right.” She put on her boots and opened the door, but thought better of immediately running out, turning instead to grab Moira by her chin and give her a quick but firm, lingering kiss. Angela gave her an impish smile. “See you later, _häsli_.”


End file.
